This invention relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to a solid electrolyte primary cell for use in a cardiac pacer and having a lithium anode, a halogen mixture cathode and a lithium halogen electrolyte.
In recent times a solid electrolyte primary battery has been developed to provide relatively high voltage and high energy density in a battery which is especially useful for long life, low current drain applications such as an implanted cardiac pacer. Of the alkali metals, lithium is generally recognized as the most satisfactory material for the negative electrode, i.e. the anode on discharge, in a non-aqueous cell. In selecting material for the positive electrode, i.e. cathode on discharge, it is appropriate to consider, among other factors, relative chemical activity, energy density and discharge characteristic during cell life.